This disclosure relates to an oil tank for a gas turbine engine.
Lubrication systems for gas turbine engines require significant amounts of lubrication oil, which must be provided to numerous internal and external components during operation. Typically, an oil pump is mounted on an accessory gearbox, which may be located at various locations relative to the gas turbine engine, for example, within core and/or fan nacelles.
Oil tanks are typically located in the vicinity of the accessory gearbox, with fluid lines running to the gearbox, oil pump, engine sump and oil coolers, for example. Due to packaging constraints, the oil tank may be located near the hot section of the gas turbine engine, for example, in the vicinity of the combustor section and the turbine section. Alternatively, the oil tank may be packaged in a fan nacelle due to spatial constraints about the core.